


The Perfect Pair

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [16]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, But not your murder, Dark fic, Dom/sub, Don't judge me too hard. It's not that bad, Established Relationship, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Is this love?, Kind of romantic? Idk anymore, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Paterson gets off on killer and then you both get off together, Romance, Serial Killers, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, You're both pretty messed up but it's love I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Inspired by Exsanguinate by CallMeHopeless. Highly recommend her work. Good stuff!This one shot is about you and Paterson though (and Paterson loves you and would never hurt you in my world)
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exsanguinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093293) by [CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless). 



You didn’t like to participate, you just liked to hear about it. Liked to clean him up after and take care of him, shampoo his hair till the suds turned pink from the blood and wash it away clean till the water ran clear. You would hum and nod along as he told you about the person he had chosen and why. How he had ended their life quickly if they were too annoying or how he teased them and strung them along if they played his game. You would ask questions sometimes, and that would really get him going. He loved to recount his night and you loved to listen. It was a beautiful balance crafted between the two of you. 

You were perfect that way. Letting him Paterson have his little adventures out there and then welcoming him home to have some fun with you. He always came back to you with his pupils blown and his cock rock hard in his pants, straining the material. Nothing made him quite as hard as killing did. 

You had been shocked to learn about it when you had, and it had taken some coming around until you were okay with it. You still didn’t like to choose people with him or do any of the physical work, but you were happy to have him back in your arms when he was done. 

When you found out you’d been quick to lay down some ground rules for Paterson. No fucking the girls. No sex with you until after he was clean, even if he whined about it. And no bringing work home. Paterson had accepted all of them gladly. You were the only one he wanted after all. Killing was just another way for him to get off before being with you. Just a way of spicing things up in his mind. 

He preferred it this way. He really had only fucked the girls before to fill a basic carnal need within him anyway, and you were more than enough for him now that he had you. Paterson couldn’t even imagine kissing another person if it wasn’t you. He was loyal that way, he guessed. And he figured that any one who stuck around after finding out you killed men and women on your off days was worth being loyal to. 

If you had to admit it, you didn’t mind as much as you should. You hadn’t run screaming and running for the hills when you’d found out and to this day you still didn’t even think twice about staying with the man before you. As you washed him clean with a washcloth, bubbles from the body wash covering his surprisingly muscular torso, you reflected on your little life with Paterson and found that you didn’t regret anything. 

Paterson wasn’t a bad guy. He just had bad habits. And all in all you knew enough from asking one night that he was always careful about picking people that wouldn’t be missed or who the law had forgotten (or hadn’t cared enough) to fully take care of. And that was just fine with you. 

Paterson closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of your soft hands on his body and the soothing scrub of the washcloth on his skin. Once everything was over he knew he would have to bleach everything down and clean it, but for now he could revel in your attention and care. The way you sang softly to him once you’d run out of questions and how you’d leave a soft kiss on his shoulder as you rinsed him clean.

You were always so gentle and loving with him. He couldn’t have asked for a better partner in life. Anything you wanted he was going to give it to you. Anyone you wanted gone he was going to get rid of them for you. Heck, he’d even been thinking about ring shopping lately. He wanted to make sure everyone knew you were his and he was yours. Just two people who couldn’t be more fitting for one another.

When you finished up, you handed Paterson a towel and he patted himself down half-heartedly. He knew he was taking you straight to the bedroom anyway and would probably need to clean himself off again before settling in for the night. He made his way over to the bed and laid down, grinning over at you as you stripped bare before him, exposing your curves in the most delicious way. He loved when you would take your time undressing, peeling layer after layer down in a playful dance that was all for him. If he hadn’t already been hard before, he sure was now. All it took was one good look at you and he was done for. 

One thing was certain: if Paterson was in control outside of the bedroom (and that was surely to be debated in all aspects of life except for his “hobby”), you were definitely the one that was in control inside the bedroom. No doubt about that. 

After the toll of killing somebody (especially if they had been particularly  _ difficult) _ , Paterson wanted nothing more than for you to take charge and treat him right. Show him who he belonged to. Make him cry and beg and whimper at your hands. He would never let himself lose control for anybody else. But for you? For the love of his life? The world. 

He loved the way you’d take his cock in your pretty pink mouth, all the way to the hilt. Almost as if it wasn’t any effort. He remembered how you had first gagged and choked on his length when you’d first started going out - but you were used to it now. Knew all the tips and tricks. Knew that he liked you to tease him and edge him, licking a long stripe up the underside of his shaft before flicking your tongue over the head. 

Paterson loved to watch the way his precum beaded on your tongue, a pearl of white in a sea of cherry red. Loved the way he tasted in your mouth when you’d rise up to meet him in a long kiss. He couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, the combination of your taste and his own almost unbearable. Salty and sweet, the perfect combination. 

Paterson’s head would fall back into the pillow as you sunk onto his length, your beautiful cunt always taking him so well, sucking him right in like he belonged there (and he supposed he did). You’d ride him nice and slow - would make Paterson writhe and pant underneath you, begging for his release. And you were a merciful lover. Always letting him come when he asked oh so nicely. Always encouraging him to fill you up as you fucked yourself on his cock until your own release found you. 

He loved to watch you come undone on his cock, the way your cunt would clench around him and milk him till the last drop. Your face would scrunch up just so and your thighs would quiver around him. Paterson loved to see you shaking and sweating and screaming. All for him. Just for him.

When you were both cleaned up and sleepy from all the love making he would take you in his arms and kiss along your jawline. Sweet little kisses that made you sigh with contentment and satisfaction, happy to be wrapped up in your lovers embrace. No one could ever guess what those hands did every week. What that mouth said to people as they took their last breaths. What those eyes had seen. And no one ever would. That was between Paterson and them. Right here right now? It was just you and him. The perfect pair. 


End file.
